fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Napoleon
Drago Napoleon is a superpowered human hailing from a planet known as Venak 08. He is best known as the organizer for the World Tournament event, having hosted the first one in decades to showcase a whole new generation of fighters. He is also a billionaire who makes money off his spice mining operation, able to send shipments of premium flavoring through the entire galaxy. The character was created by as the host of the World Tournament storyline, feeling it was important to set up lore for it. Drago Napoleon is a old friend of Laverne Echo's that hosts the World Tournament. He is a billionaire due to his galactic spice-mining business and is always seen with his assistant Sari Strawberry around, and ocassionally needs the help of his second assistant Marco Ciocco. He was formerly a hero alongside the likes of Laverne Echo, Hybrid IV, Denos, and Logi, fighting with his Aura powers which he since seemed to have lost. While no longer being able to help in serious cosmic situations, Drago Napoleon's power and influence keeps him useful. Description Drago Napoleon is a tall imposing white man with brown hair that is done in spikes and lambchomps. He has pink eyes and some bags over his eyes to show his relatively old age. He wears a salmon-colored dress shirt with the top buttons usually undone, showing his waxed chest. He is typically seen with an expensive looking watch and a cigarette, in spite of his hate for smoking. He wears brown pants and shoes. During his World Tournament appearances, he can be seen wearing the prize belt around his waist, taking it off to the winner of the tournament. Personality Drago Napoleon is a fairly composed man with a intimidating aura around him due to his wealth and power. In spite of this, Drago is hardly ever harsh or mean to his employees and often goes against his board of directors if it conflicts morally with him. Drago's businesses are known for their high pay and good hours, making them somewhat elusive to get as a result, although Drago attempts to expand so that he can supply more jobs. This in turns makes him even more powerful and overwhelming as a capitalistic force, which he fully admits is the best he can morally adhere to in a system like capitalism. Drago has a soft spot for what he sees as "iconic" fixtures. Not necessarily the best or the worst things, just things that stick out as imagery. He often won't question things if he can somehow sell it later on. This is best exemplified with the lotus in the center of the fighting arena for the first World Tournament. He can appear to be a ruthless and cunning businessman from the outside, but knowing him for even a little while reveals his strong moral code of ethics. Even then, there are some things that break him from the mold of being a truly selfless person. Appearances ''World Tournament Powers and Abilities Drago Napoleon originally had pink Aura powers, although has since lost it and has become solely focused on his business. As revealed later in ''World Tournament, he gave up his Aura ability to Asuna Napoleon, along with his wife's Aura so that she would have a future brighter than his own. He's also fairly strong. Relationships TBA Gallery DragoNapoleonPainted.png|Drago Napoleon's artwork for World Tournament DragoNapoleonPaintedOld.png|Concept art of Drago Napoleon created on July 2018 Trivia *Drago Napoleon is modeled after Antonov, the boss and host of the King of Fighters XIV tournament. *His last name, Napoleon, is a reference to the ice cream flavor. His design, which uses primarily pinks and browns, are also a reference to the flavor, as his skin is fairly white, like vanilla. His two assistants are also named after strawberry and chocolate, which features prominently in napoleon ice cream. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Heterosexual Characters